Response of thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH) to thyrotropin releasing hormone (TRH) have been studied in the offspring of familial alcoholics and age, sex and past alcohol exposure matched control children. Sons but not daughters of familial alcoholics were found to have exacerbated TSH responses to TRH infusions.